custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mountains of Mystery
Mountains of Mystery is the first of four story serials in the A Chronicle of Three Matoran. It focuses on the first of the the special Matoran, Irnara, who leads a rebellion against a menaces their secret mountain village on . This story is coming on March 1, 2009. There will be a new chapter every week. Introduction The Creation of Montanus Nui It was over. The bioquake that shook out of the and into the world outside of the Matoran Universe. Many great friends had died. Including . Brok watched sadly as the Matoran buried the beloved Turaga of Magnetism. He and Jovan had been great friends even before they became Toa and searched for the to end the . Brok gathered all of the Matoran he chose for his secret project in the meeting cave. "Fellow Matoran," Brok announced, "I have gathered you because you are the residents of my...our homeland, Montanus Nui, of the , the city of mountains. I have decided that we shall create our village and name it Montanus Nui, after our mighty metropolis." And so, the Matoran built the village of Montanus Nui high on the Misery Mountain Range. The Montanus Matoran have lived happily under the wise, watchful eye of Turaga Brok, over the 1,000 years. They were around when broke of and sank into the deep blue...or black, since the water is so dark. And they are still on that village in the mountains as we speak... ---- "...and we shall take it by force." "But master, why?" The short, ebony figure asked. The figure, who questioned his master, was Kritarus. He was a Goko-Skadi, which was Matoran for small Skakdi. His face resembled a skull, but the rest of him resembled a Matoran that was horribly "fixed" by . He may be small, but he has the power equivalent to a regular Skakdi. His master had just explained the simple history of Montanus Nui in the meeting room of their fortress, preparing Kritarus for his new mission. "Why? Because, Kritarus," the master replied, "The Turaga, Brok, has a friend who lives there. A Matoran, who is one of the three that has the power to destroy me for good! I cannot allow that to happen! That is why I want you, my most trusted lieutenant, to go to Voya Nui and invade Montanus Nui with our Gohkshi army. Destroy the village and get me that Matoran! And make sure no puny Matoran on Montanus Nui survives. "But master, Why destroy the village and its inhabitants just for one Matoran?" "Because may I remind you, Kritarus, that we are a secret force." The master snapped,"You know our mission code: "No witnesses! Great Beings forbid the Matoran want him back and go after us! No, we can't allow that. Gather the Gohkshi forces and go to Voya Nui and bring me the Matoran!" "But master, where do I find Voya Nui?" Asked Kritarus. "There's this group of would-be villains, the , who are traveling to Voya Nui in search of some mask. find their canisters and follow them to the Mata Nui forsaken island." "One last question: who is the Matoran I'm looking for?" "Simple," replied the master,"A Fe-Matoran named Irnara. Chapter 1 The Attack Irnara walked through the rocky village of Montanus Nui. He looked around. Fellow Matoran were working, playing, living their happy lives under the watchful eye of Turaga Brok. Irnara couldn't remember the last time things were this great since the Great Cataclysm. The villagers were finally leaving the grief of the loss of their friends and the loss of Turaga Jovan. chapter unfinished Characters *Brok *Irnara *Kritarus *Kritarus' unknown master. Category:User:Antony13 Category:Antony's Hidden Chronicles Category:Stories